The present invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to security systems for alerting others to an active shooter incident.
On Feb. 14, 2018 in Parkland Fla., Nickolas Cruz (the Shooter) walked the halls of Marjory Stoneman High School for approximately 7 terrifying minutes. The school was unprepared to deal with the scenario that would unfold. On that day, life or death became a matter of chance. Seventeen people died on that horrific day.
Upon entering the school at approximately 2:21 pm, the Shooter encountered a freshman student heading up the east stairwell. The shooter warned the student (paraphrasing): get out because things are going to get messy. The freshman immediately left the school.
Shooting on the first floor started at approximately one minute after the Shooter enters the school. Smoke from his AR-15 rifle set off the school's fire alarm. Students responding to the fire alarm entered the hallways, potentially placing themselves directly in the line of fire. Tragically, 11 people were killed on first floor, either in hallways or in classrooms.
Not knowing with certainty that shootings were taking place, the school resource officer (SRO), at approximately 2:23 pm, reports over police radio “I think we have shots fired, possible shots fired . . . .” Unaware of the shooter's location, the school resource officer remained far from the shooter for the duration of the shootings.
The Shooter moves to the second floor. No one was killed on this floor possibly because, upon hearing shots fired, students and teachers hid in classrooms by covering classroom door windows and hiding in corners.
At approximately 2:24 pm, the Shooter moves to the third floor. These students, being farther from the sound of gunshots, respond to the fire alarm. They leave classrooms and head toward the east stairwell in the path of the Shooter. Realizing there is no drill or fire, students try to rush into classrooms. As some of the rooms were locked, students were exposed to direct gunfire in the hallway. By approximately 2:27 pm, the third floor is riddled with bullets killing 6 people.
As can be seen, there were a number of missed opportunities for alerting students from the shooters initial encounter with the freshman student to the shooter's destructive path to the third floor. Clearly, there is a need for an improved system, methods and apparatus to maintain a safe environment for students and alert them to a developing scenario involving an active shooter incident.